


Dust

by talefeathers



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine has been lying awake in bed for hours.  He knows this should probably bother him, but it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

Valentine watches dust motes swirl in the sunlight slanting through his bedroom window. He’s been awake for hours, and he should probably have gotten up by now. He knows on some level that that should bother him, but it doesn’t really. He doesn’t feel much of anything this morning. It’s been a few mornings since he has.

He wonders if perhaps he had never really had feelings at all. If perhaps he had been borrowing Mercutio’s until now. That wouldn’t surprise him, he thinks. Then again, perhaps nothing would ever surprise him again.


End file.
